Game Night
by Chickie-Poo
Summary: After the Titan's movie night was such a huge success, Titans East decides to host a game night. The game you ask; Taboo. Teams? Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad, Speedy, Starfire, and Jinx on Team 1 and Cyborg, Robin, Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, and Kid Flash on Team 2. Who will win? Read to find out.


**Chickie-Poo: So I was chillin' at my cousin's house and we were just laughing and playing some Taboo. Yeah, a room full of Puerto Ricans… Good times! So this goes out to my cousin as requested! Enjoy Abes! **

**Directioner9497: AW! Thanks cuz!**

**CP: You're welcome! :) Now do the disclaimer SLAVE! *cracks whip***

**D9497: Wait WHAT!? *another whip crack* Ok, ok! CP doesn't own any characters, games, or disclaimers. *starts sobbing* It all belongs to WB studios and DC Comics. Can I go home now? **

**CP: You are excused.**

**D9497: *runs home crying***

**CP: :) you read nothing.**

"Titans," Robin's booming voice called throughout the tower, "We move out in five. Be ready to go otherwise you will be for-"

"Hey, boy blunder! We're just going to Titans East for game night." Beast boy interrupted from the common room couch.

"Yeah, Rob, it's not that serious." Cyborg added from the where he was currently finishing a ham sandwich.

The team leader glared at both of his teammates. The swish of the common room doors indicated Raven and Starfire had entered. "Friends, I believe the collect term is 'ready when you are.' For me and friend Raven are ready." Starfire said, smiling.

"Well we're all here, so let's head out." Robin said.

"Steel City here we come!" Beast boy yelled, excitedly.

After a very long journey to Steel filled with Beast boy's lame jokes, Raven's threats, and Cyborg's teasing of the apparent love birds, they finally arrived. The Titans entered the tower and found their way to the Titans East's common room.

"FINALLY! What took you so long?" Speedy complained as he avoided Bumble Bee's approaching slap. She settled on glaring at him.

As the Titans made their way into the room, they exchanged greetings and choose the game for the night; Taboo. The first team consisted of Speedy, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Jinx. The second team had the remaining Titans, which were Kid Flash, Mas, Menos, Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Robin.

"Alright!" Beast Boy said high fiving Aqualad.

"You're going down Speedy!" Robin told him matter-of-factly.

"No Robin, it's you who will be six feet under." Speedy retorted.

"Who's up first?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy shot his hand up. Cyborg sighed, "Go for it grass stain."

Beast Boy grabbed the box with cards, Cy held the buzzer, and Bee watched the timer on either side of him. Beast Boy drew a card. It read 'yearbook'. _Mmmm easy enough_. He thought to himself and began speaking. "There are 365 days in a…?"

"YEAR!" Speedy yelled. Beast Boy nodded.

"Raven is always-"

"Meditating!"

"Throwing you out of a window!"

"No!" Beast Boy yelled frustrated. "Raven is always reading…?"

"Spells!"

"Books!" Beast boy nodded.

"Now put it together!"

"Year…Book. Yearbook!" Aqualad yelled.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said. He pulled up another card. 'Kangaroo'. "An animal that I can turn into, that-"

"TIME!" Bee yelled out.

"What!? You obviously cheated!" Speedy accused.

"How could I have possibly cheated the time?" Bee asked, annoyed.

"You could've-"

"I'm taking my turn pretty boy!" Bee interrupted. Bee drew a card as hers and Cyborg's job was taken by a member of team 1. 'slope' _Piece of cake._

"Sparky, the algebraic symbol for this is 'm'"

"Slope!"

"Yes!" Bee nodded as Starfire added a point to team 2. Next card; 'casket' "A box that is used to bury a-"

BUZZ! "You said bury!" Jinx smirked.

Bee drew another card 'mountain' "Like a hill, but steeper. Sometimes caused by tectonic plates-"

"STOP SPEAKING SO SMARTLY BEE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kid Flash shouted while gripping his head.

"… mountain?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"Yes." Bee said just as time was called.

"The score is 1 to 2." Starfire said smiling. "Team 1 is up."

Speedy took the cards and the positions were changed for timer and buzzer. 'Big' Speedy smirked. _This is in the bag._

"The opposite of small."

"BIG!" 1 point.

Speedy switched out cards. 'Pluto' "Earth, Venus, and Jupiter are…?"

"Planets?"

"Yes! So this planet is the-"

"CHEATER! YOU SAID PLANET!" Bee yelled.

"Yeah, because they already said it!" Speedy yelled back.

"That's not in the rules!"

"YES IT IS!" Jinx snapped back. "Go on Speedy!"

"The planet is furthest from the sun."

"Pluto!"

"Time!" Robin called out. "The score is now 3 to 2."

Kid Flash came next. 'hungry' "I'm always…?"

"Hungry!" Jinx called.

"You're not on their team!" Aqualad told her.

"I'm starting the time over. Ok go." Raven deadpanned.

'Month' "There are 12 of these in a year."

"Month!"

"Yups!" 'Days' "7 blank in a week."

"Days!"

"Awesome sauce!" 'Week' "There are 7 days in a…?"

"Week!"

"Time!"

"You guys obviously rigged that!" Beast Boy cried.

"What!?" KF said offended.

"Yeah you could've moved quickly, making the cards to your advantage right under our noses."

"Beast Boy, I skipped like 10 cards." He said holding them up.

Beast Boy shrunk, muttering about not being fair and that there should be a ref.

Aqualad decided to take his turn. 'Beast' "Gar," he began looking at Beast Boy, "Your alias for fighting crime is blank Boy."

"Beast!"

'Diary' "Someone would write in about events and their feelings."

"Journal?"

"Another type of journal, also known as a captain's log."

"Diary?"

"YES!" 'Crib' "A new born or infant sleeps in …?"

"Basinet?"

"Crib?"

"YES!"

"Time!" Aqualad threw the cards he had used into the air.

"Take that botches!" Then he walked out of the room.

The other Titans faced each other with confused looks.

**So this is longer than I thought so let me know what you all think so far :)**


End file.
